Le rêve américain selon Amélie
by Leilani972
Summary: OS entre Jacob et Amélie, où se mêlent passion et sentiments inavoués...
1. Le rêve américain selon Amélie

_Ce petit One Shot est dédié à l'une de mes auteures préférées, qui accessoirement est une personne adorable qui mérite d'être connue!_

_Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance, et j'espère que nous continuerons à tisser des liens forts, à travers nos fictions et en dehors de l'univers de Twilight!_

_Plein de bisous à toi, ma Keona adorée! _

* * *

Dans les locaux de la Black Corporation, une jeune femme se frayait tant bien que mal un chemin vers l'ascenseur, bousculant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Amélie était attendue à une réunion extrêmement importante et, comme par hasard, son réveil n'avait pas sonné. Ou plutôt, sa soirée de la veille l'avait tellement épuisée qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle détestait ses semaines à New-York autant qu'elle les adorait. En temps qu'assistante de direction dans l'une des entreprises belges affiliées à la Black Corporation, elle se devait de voyager tous les six mois dans la Grosse Pomme afin d'assister à des briefings tout aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres, pendant toute une semaine. Mais ses séjours là-bas l'excitaient au plus haut point, car c'était l'occasion pour elle de passer du temps avec l'homme de sa vie, du moins, celui qui lui faisait vivre les moments les plus intenses de toute son existence.

Elle détestait être en retard, et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une réunion avec le grand patron. Jacob Black ne plaisantait pas avec le travail, et ne supportait pas l'attente. Arrivée devant l'ascenseur, elle ne put retenir un juron en voyant à quel point il était bondé.

**_ Super! Il va falloir que je grimpe!** Grommela-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. **Heureusement que la réunion a lieu au sixième étage!**

Elle enleva rapidement ses chaussures et grimpa les escaliers aussi vite que possible. Le souffle court et les cheveux en bataille, elle franchit la porte de la salle de réunion, où tout le monde se trouvait déjà. Jacob Black se leva et se tourna vers elle, le visage fermé.

**_ Vous êtes en retard, mademoiselle. **Claqua-t-il.

**_ Veuillez m'excuser...** balbutia-t-elle en essayant de retrouver son souffle.** Je...**

**_ Vous avez une demie-heure de retard. Peu importe vos raisons, c'est purement et simplement inacceptable. **L'interrompit-il sèchement. **J'en toucherai deux mots à votre employeur dès la fin de cette réunion.**

Elle soupira en s'asseyant à la place qui lui était réservée.

**_ Bien.** Reprit Jacob. **Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je souhaiterais faire le point sur les bénéfices réalisés au cours de ces six derniers mois et sur...**

Amélie décrocha dès que son regard se posa sur la bouche du Président de la Corporation. Elle les voyait bouger et les imaginait parsemer des baisers sur son corps. Elle mourrait d'envie de passer ses mains dans les cheveux de jais du jeune homme et de caresser son visage si sombre, mais d'une douceur et d'une beauté sans égale.

Elle rougit lorsque son regard s'accrocha à celui de Jacob, qui la fixait intensément tout en faisant son exposé, et détourna la tête, honteuse d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

La réunion s'éternisait, et elle n'en pouvait plus. Le poids du regard de Jacob sur elle la troublait fortement, et son désir commençait doucement à se réveiller. Elle priait pour que personne ne s'en rende compte, et surtout pas lui. Dieu seul savait ce qui pourrait arriver s'il devinait qu'il lui faisait de l'effet à ce moment là. Elle se plongea dans les polycopiés remplis de statistiques et de chiffres tout aussi inintéressants les uns que les autres, ne songeant qu'au moment où elle pourrait retrouver son amant et laisser libre cours à son imagination.

Elle repensa à sa soirée de la veille, à l'intensité de leur ébats et au manque qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, sur le même continent. Ils ne se contactaient qu'au moment où elle savait qu'elle devait se rendre à New-York ou lui en Belgique, pour éviter de rendre la situation plus difficile. Ils étaient célibataires, carriéristes, et ne souhaitaient pas s'engager à long terme pour ne pas se laisser déconcentrer dans leur travail. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis, ne s'étaient jamais déclaré leur amour, de peur que l'éloignement ne devienne trop dur à supporter, ou que la passion ne s'éteigne au moment de leur retrouvailles.

Elle savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, et ce, depuis le jour de leur rencontre, trois ans auparavant. C'était son premier voyage aux Etats-Unis, et elle l'avait rencontré au restaurant, quelques heures après sa première réunion à la Black Corp. . Il avait fait le premier pas, lui demandant si elle était une touriste, et elle lui avait répondu dans un anglais impeccable qu'elle était en voyage d'affaire. Le jeune homme avait été intrigué, et ils avaient très vite sympathisé. La soirée s'était achevée à son hôtel, ou ils avaient passé une nuit de débauche incroyable.

L'un comme l'autre ignorait qu'ils se reverraient le lendemain, et qu'ils continueraient cette aventure jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais aucun des deux ne regrettait ce qui s'était passé et continuait de se passer entre eux. Seulement, les sentiments d'Amélie avaient évolué, et chaque séparation était un déchirement pour elle, d'autant plus qu'elle ignorait si son amour pour lui était réciproque.

La voix de Jacob la sortit de ses pensées.

**_ Je crois que nous avons terminé. Merci à vous tous et à dans six mois.**

Amélie soupira de soulagement et se leva, prête à courir à son hôtel afin de profiter de sa dernière soirée avec son amant.

**_ Attendez, mademoiselle. Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, concernant votre retard de ce matin.**

Elle déglutit et regarda Jacob avec incrédulité, alors que les autres collaborateurs s'arrêtaient pour observer l'échange.

**_ Je suis vraiment désolée...** souffla-t-elle.

**_ Vos excuses ne suffisent pas. Vous travaillez bien pour notre branche belge?**

**_ O-Oui monsieur Black, mais...**

**_ Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire? **Tonna Jacob à l'attention des spectateurs.** La réunion est terminée, allez-vous en!**

L'assemblée de dispersa sans se faire prier, laissant Amélie seule dans la salle de réunion avec un Jacob extrêmement mécontent.

**_ Je vais avertir votre supérieur immédiatement. **Fit-il en fermant la porte de la salle.

**_ Non, s'il vous plait!** S'affola-t-ell**e. Ça n'arrivera plus, je vous le promets!**

**_ Mais j'y compte bien. **Cracha-t-il en affichant un sourire en coin.

Amélie tressaillit et s'avança vers lui, désespérée.

**_ Par pitié! N'en parlez pas à mon supérieur! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez !**

**_ Tout? **Sourcilla-t-il.

**_ Absolument tout...** acquiesça-t-elle.

Il vérifia une nouvelle fois la porte de la salle avant de faire face à la jeune femme et de contempler son corps, les yeux noircis par le désir.

**_ Alors prouvez-le moi...** murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

**_ C-Comment? **Balbutia-t-elle.

Jacob agrippa fermement les hanches d'Amélie et la ramena contre lui. Elle hoqueta, surprise par la rudesse et la rapidité du mouvement, et sourit en sentant les lèvres chaudes du jeune homme prendre d'assaut les siennes. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec prudence, puis se laissa emporter en l'entendant gémir de contentement. Elle enroula automatiquement ses bras autour de son cou et se pressa contre lui, cependant que leur langues commençaient à se livrer bataille. Jacob fut le premier à déclarer forfait, à contrecœur, mais il décida d'attaquer le cou d'Amélie, tout en reprenant son souffle.

**_ J'en ai eu envie dès que je t'ai vu arriver...** avoua-t-il contre sa peau.

**_ J'ai cru que cette réunion n'en finirait jamais...** Haleta-t-elle.

**_ Moi non plus... Tu m'as manqué...**

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas réveillée?**

**_ J'ai été appelé très tôt ce matin, et tu dormais tellement bien...**

**_ Tu aurais... Quand même pu... Me passer un coup de fil...** Lui reprocha-t-elle entre deux gémissements, alors qu'elle le débarrassait de son costume.

**_ Désolé...** Grimaça-t-il avant de reprendre d'assaut ses lèvres avec avidité.

Amélie se sentait transportée à chaque foi qu'elle embrassait Jacob. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien et se laissait faire avec délectation, savourant chaque seconde passée avec lui, contre lui, avant qu'elle ne prenne son vol qui l'emmènerait loin de cette masse athlétique bouillonnant de désir. Comme à son habitude, Jacob prit les choses en main, pour le plus grand plaisir de la blonde. Il se détacha d'elle et lui intima de se déshabiller. Elle s'exécuta avec empressement, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il adviendrait de ses vêtements si elle ne faisait pas au plus vite. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle appréciait chez lui. Il avait tout autant envie d'elle qu'elle de lui, et il n'hésitait pas à laisser parler son désir dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Le dernier endroit insolite en date avait été l'ascenseur qui menait à son domicile. Il n'avait pas pu attendre et lui avait littéralement arraché ses vêtements après avoir stoppé l'engin entre deux étages.

Jacob s'assit confortablement et fit signe à Amélie de le rejoindre, une fois celle-ci débarrassée de sa tenue. Il la força à s'asseoir sur lui et fondit sur ses lèvres, alors que ses mains se promenaient librement sur le corps de la jeune femme, s'attardant de temps à autres sur l'un de ses mamelons, ce qui avait le don de la faire gémir et de faire réagir son intimité. Amélie ne supportait pas cette douce torture. Jacob la sentait frémir contre lui, et il n'en menait pas large non plus. Sa virilité s'était manifestée dès l'arrivée d'Amélie dans la pièce, et il avait dû faire preuve de tout son contrôle pour ne pas ajourner la réunion et prendre sauvagement la belle blonde. Il voulait profiter longuement d'elle, toute la nuit dans la salle s'il le fallait, et lui faire du bien pour leur dernière soirée avant son départ. Et le petit jeu qui s'était installé entre eux en valait également la chandelle.

Ils avaient instauré une règle durant la semaine qui leur plaisait à tous deux et intensifiait leurs ébats. Celui qui supplierait l'autre de stopper les préliminaires serait celui qui se soumettrait aux moindre désir de son partenaire.

Amélie mourrait d'envie de le sentir en elle, mais elle savait que si elle le lui demandait, il prendrait un malin plaisir à retarder l'échéance. Alors elle se laissa faire, ondulant des hanches pour qu'il cède le premier.

Mais il contourna leur règle afin d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Sans rompre leur baiser, il la retint par la taille et de redressa afin d'enlever son pantalon et son boxer. Amélie, trop obnubilée par les lèvres de Jacob, ne réalisa ce qui se passait que lorsqu'elle le sentit s'insinuer en elle. Ils grognèrent tous les deux, submergés par l'intense plaisir que cette friction leur procurait, et chacun d'eux s'enfonça de plus en plus dans une extase sans nom, rythmée par les coups de rein du jeune homme.

Ce dernier la déposa au bord de la table, et elle s'y accrocha alors qu'il intensifiait le rythme à sa demande. Jacob adorait la voir se laisser aller, et Amélie n'était pas du genre à se retenir, lorsque la flamme était la. Elle se redressa à son tour et défit la chemise de Jacob, dévoilant enfin sa peau cuivrée et ses muscles saillants qui lui faisaient tourner la tête. Le cœur menaçant d'exploser, elle parsema des baiser partout où elle le pouvait, et se mit à le mordiller quand elle sentit son ivresse atteindre son paroxysme. Les morsures de la jeune femme eurent l'effet escompté. Jacob accéléra la cadence, malaxant désespérément les hanches de son amante à mesure que sa libération approchait, et ils franchirent ensemble les portes de la jouissance, terrassés par une déferlante de plaisir incommensurables.

Jacob, haletant, nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa belle et resserra son étreinte. Elle détestait ces moments, ceux qui suivaient l'amour, parce qu'ils étaient synonymes de séparation. Elle luttait de toutes ses force pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, alors qu'elle sentait celles de l'homme qu'elle aimait glisser le long de son dos. Surprise, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui caressa le dos.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jake?** S'enquit-elle, la gorge nouée.

**_ Je... C'est trop dur...** répondit-il en la serrant d'avantage contre lui.

**_ Quoi? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas...**

**_ Je ne peux pas... Ça irait contre nos règles, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de... Non, oublie.**

**_ Non! **S'emporta-t-elle. **Tu es en larmes, Jake! Comment veux-tu que je laisse couler?**

Jacob la relâcha et se détacha d'elle, torturé. Il se prit la tête entre les mains avant de les faire agripper ses cheveux et de faire les cent pas.

**_ J'en peux plus! Tout ça... Toi et moi... J'en peux plus!**

Le cœur d'Amélie se serra. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se lasserait d'elle aussi vite, et surtout, qu'il le lui annoncerait de cette façon. Elle baissa la tête et laissa libre cours à ses larmes, se sentant soudain bête d'avoir espéré qu'il éprouverait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle.

Jacob, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, s'approcha d'elle et la força à le regarder.

**_ Oh, Amélie... **murmura-t-il. **Excuse-moi...**

**_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser... Nous deux, ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, **répliqua-t-elle en essayant de paraître forte.

**_ Q-Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles?** Sourcilla-t-il.

**_ Tu viens de dire que tu n'en pouvais plus...**

**_ De la distance entre nous! **S'exclama-t-il**. Je voudrais être près de toi tout le temps... Me réveiller et t'avoir dans mes bras... Je voudrais que tu restes ici définitivement...**

Amélie hoqueta et dévisagea Jacob avec incrédulité.

**_ Tu peux répéter?**

Jacob encra son regard empli de détresse à celui de la jeune femme, et ses paroles secouèrent les tréfonds de son âme.

**_ Je t'aime, Amélie... Depuis le jour où on s'est croisés dans ce restaurant, je suis tombé amoureux de toi... Chaque jour loin de toi est un pur supplice, et chaque séparation me tue à petit feu. Je ne sais pas si tu ressens la même chose que moi, mais je l'espère sincèrement, après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble... Reste avec moi à New-York...**

* * *

_Alors, que va décider Amélie? Et bien, c'est à Amélie de le dire! _

_Tiens-nous au courant, quand ce sera fait, j'écrirai peut-être une suite!_

_Bisous tout plein!_

_Leilani_


	2. Le retour d'Amélie

_Hello Hello!_

_Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, magique, exceptionnel! _

_Il y a quelques années de cela naissait une merveilleuse petite fille prénommée Amélie. Les fées avaient été conviées à sa naissance, et chacune la dota d'un don inestimable. L'une d'elle lui donna un sourire à faire fondre le plus glacé des coeurs. Une autre une compassion hors du commun. Une autre encore, un talent pour l'écriture indéniable. Une autre, la capacité de transmettre des émotions toutes aussi forte les unes que les autres à travers ses écrits. Elles défilèrent les unes après les autres, et quand vint le tour de la dernière, toutes les meilleures qualités avaient été données. Elle soupira lourdement, drôlement embêtée, et finit par décider de lui donner... Un sadisme sans limites!_

_Et quand on connait Camilla don Molina, on peut dire qu'elle a eu la main lourde sur la poussière d'étoile, la Fée C. ! (ben oui, c'est son nom! en même temps, quelle autre fée aurait pu doter une fille aussi adorable d'un sadisme aussi cruel?)_

_Bref. Ceci est mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma Keona, en espérant qu'ils vous plaira, et surtout, qu'il te plaira à toi, ma jolie princesse!_

_Happy birthday my dear!_

* * *

**Le retour d'Amélie.**

Six mois après la proposition de Jacob, Amélie revint à New-York, avec un peu plus de 27 années de souvenirs de la Belgique dans ses bagages.

Elle avait accepté sans hésiter la proposition de Jacob, mais à ses propres conditions.

Elle ne travaillerait pas pour lui et reviendrait dès qu'elle aurait trouvé un poste digne de ce nom dans la région. Sachant qu'elle allait passer plus de temps avec Jacob, elle tenait à afficher publiquement leur relation, et ne souhaitait pas passer pour une opportuniste. Certes, elle était brillante et son travail au sein de la compagnie était irréprochable, mais elle restait une femme à responsabilités dans un monde d'hommes. Elle avait travaillé dur pour obtenir ses gallons, et refusait que ses efforts ne soient mis en doute, sous prétexte qu'elle couche avec le grand Patron.

Elle avait donc décroché un poste très haut placé sous les ordres de Rosalie Cullen, l'une des vice-présidentes du Groupe Cullen. La plus acceptable, selon Amélie. A son entretien, elle avait clairement expliqué les raisons de son changement soudain de multinationale, spécifiant que sa relation avec Jacob Black n'influerait jamais avec son travail, et qu'au moindre conflit d'intérêt, elle démissionnerait sans hésiter. Rosalie avait été touchée par son histoire et sa sincérité, et lui avait offert le poste à la fin de l'entrevue.

Jacob n'avait pas été ravi de savoir qu'elle travaillerait pour une société concurrente, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire, et honnêtement, il aurait même accepté qu'elle ouvre sa propre boite dans le même secteur d'activité, si cela signifiait qu'elle resterait avec lui.

La deuxième condition d'Amélie, la plus dure, selon Jacob, fut la séparation de corps. Il était hors de question pour elle qu'elle habite avec lui. Elle craignait que la passion ne s'éteigne s'ils étaient en permanence sur le dos de l'autre. Leur relation avait jusqu'ici tenu le choc, mais elle était sur le point de changer radicalement. Ils se verraient plus souvent, auraient le temps d'analyser les petits défauts de l'un ou de l'autre alors qu'ils n'avaient jadis qu'une semaine pour profiter de leur retrouvailles, et la perspective que leur histoire se termine à cause d'une certaine routine effrayait grandement la jeune femme.

Pour cette raison, elle avait cherché un appartement assez éloigné du somptueux loft de Jacob, situé sur l'Upper East Side et avec une magnifique vue sur Central Park. Elle avait trouvé un duplex dans le quartier de Tribeca, tout proche du quartier des affaires et bien lumineux, comme elle les aimait.

Elle tenait aussi à garder une certaine indépendance. Elle avait quand-même quitté sa Belgique natale pour vivre avec lui! Elle avait tout quitté sur un coup de tête, uniquement pour lui, et refusait de se priver d'une des choses qui la caractérisait le plus.

Elle l'avait aménagé à distance, avec l'aide de l'assistante personnelle de Jacob, la seule à avoir été au courant de leur liaison depuis le départ. Amélie ne connaissait absolument pas Leah, mais elle avait assez confiance en Jacob pour savoir qu'il n'aurait pas engagé quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas un minimum de compétences et de respect pour son travail. Elle ne fut pas déçue lorsqu'elle vit que ses souhaits de décoration avaient été respectés, et conseilla même à Jacob de lui donner une petite augmentation – ce qu'il fit, évidemment, car rien n'était trop beau pour sa beauté Belge.

Amélie eut cependant du mal à se faire à la vie New-yorkaise. Le rythme américain était bien plus effréné qu'en Belgique. Elle était toujours par monts et par vaux avec Rosalie, à organiser des réunion, des réceptions caritatives, sans parler des voyages de plusieurs jours à travers le pays, si bien qu'elle avait peu de temps à consacrer à Jacob, ce qui la contrariait grandement, puisqu'il était la raison première de son arrivée dans la Grosse Pomme.

Jacob, lui, ne lui en voulait aucunement. Il adaptait son emploi du temps en fonction du sien, annulant des rendez-vous extrêmement importants ou faisait Leah y aller à sa place dès qu'il savait qu'Amélie avait un créneau. La jeune femme se trouvait extrêmement mal de bouleverser la vie professionnelle de celui qui partageait sa vie alors qu'elle ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation de son côté. Elle avait le sentiment de pas s'impliquer autant que Jacob dans leur relation et cela lui brisait le cœur.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rentra seule dans sa chambre d'hôtel à Dallas, le jour de son 28ème anniversaire, elle arriva à la terrible conclusion qu'elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur sa vie. Le manque de Jacob en ce jour fatidique, le mal de pays, de sa famille et de ses amis, empirait la situation.

Elle se laissa retomber sur son lit, épuisée et le cœur lourd. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé de passer son anniversaire de cette manière. Elle brancha son ordinateur portable et consulta ses messages. Elle fondit en larmes en voyant que tous ses amis avaient pensé à elle, alors qu'elle était certaine d'avoir manqué l'anniversaire de la moitié d'entre eux. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'être une si mauvaise amie et petite-amie, mais ne savait que faire pour se faire pardonner auprès de tout ceux qu'elle avait négligé.

Elle fut surprise d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre, et encore plus lorsqu'elle sut qu'il s'agissait du room service. Ouvrant la porte, elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant le groom avec un chariot garni de différents plats.

**_ Votre repas est servi, mademoiselle.**

**_ Il doit y avoir une erreur. Je n'ai rien commandé du tout.** Répliqua-t-elle, perturbée.

**_ Il n'y a aucune erreur, mademoiselle. Chambre 236. Amélie H. Repas d'anniversaire.**

**_ Oh...** hoqueta la jeune femme.** Et bien... Merci...**

**_ Mais de rien, mademoiselle. J'allais oublier. Le masseur arrive dans une demie-heure pour votre séance. **

**_ Un masseur ? **S'étonna de nouveau Amélie.

**_ Vous avez un mot sur le plateau sur lequel tout est expliqué. Bonne soirée, mademoiselle.** la salua de nouveau le groom avant de prendre congé.

Amélie resta figée quelques instants, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui se passait, avant de se ruer vers le chariot et de saisir le mot qui s'y trouvait. Elle sourit en lisant les quelques lignes.

_Ma princesse,_

_J'imagine que ce n'est pas la journée dont tu rêvais pour tes 28 ans, et que tu dois être fatiguée avec cette horrible réunion. Alors j'ai pris la peine de te commander un repas et une séance de massage dans la chambre. _

_J'espère que tu apprécieras ma petite surprise. Promis, quand tu rentreras, on se rattrapera._

_Je t'aime,_

_Jacob._

Elle déclocha les plats et sourit d'avantage en voyant une assiette d'œufs mimosa, un plat de tagliatelle carbonara et une crème brûlée. Trois plats qu'elle aimait. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait que Jacob qui pouvait avoir ce genre d'attention pour elle, mais le fait de lire qu'il l'aimait la remplissait de bonheur... Et de tristesse. Il lui manquait atrocement, et elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour passer cette soirée avec lui.

Son ventre se manifesta soudain et elle s'attabla devant ce festin, le dégustant avec plaisir. Elle envoya un message de remerciement à Jacob, qui devait déjà dormir et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas réveiller – décalage horaire oblige – et partit se changer dans la salle de bain, en attendant le masseur. Une jeune femme arriva quelques instants plus tard, avec son nécessaire et sa table de massage. Amélie fut soulagée de ne pas avoir à se mettre nue devant un autre homme que Jacob. Non pas qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec son corps, mais depuis qu'elle était avec Jacob, elle n'avait envie d'être touchée que par lui.

Elle s'installa sur la table de massage après avoir retiré son peignoir.

**_ Êtes-vous prête à recevoir un massage particulier? **Demanda la masseuse.

**_ Particulier? Et en quoi... Ça sent le chocolat, non?** Sourcilla Amélie.

La masseuse éclata de rire, et la jeune femme frémit.

**_ Vous allez me faire un massage au chocolat?** Insista Amélie.

**_ Plus ou moins, oui... Détendez-vous, le temps que le chocolat tiédisse. **

La masseuse mit une musique d'ambiance, ce qui eut le don d'apaiser Amélie. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la mélodie et les effluves du chocolat. Les mains de la masseuse se posèrent alors sur son dos, tandis qu'un liquide chaud s'y répandait, et elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru que les mains qui étalaient le chocolat le long de sa colonne vertébrale étaient celles de son amant. Elles l'effleuraient et la palpaient avec la même intensité, et la manière dont elles agrippaient ses hanches...

**_ Vous savez...** gémit-elle. **Vous me massez exactement comme mon homme...**

**_ Et comment s'appelle-t-il, ce petit veinard?**

Amélie hoqueta et écarquilla les yeux en entendant la voix masculine de sa masseuse.

**_ Jake? Mais qu'est-ce que...**

Elle tenta de se lever, mais les mains de son bienfaiteur l'empêchèrent de se redresser.

**_ Tut tut, princesse! On reste allongée et on profite de son massage! **

Amélie sourit et s'exécuta tandis qu'il continuait son délicieux massage. Elle avait l'impression d'être un met délicieux enrobé de chocolat. Les mains de Jacob posées sur elle la faisaient se sentir spéciale, et la manière qu'il avait d'aller toujours plus loin dans l'exploration de son corps la faisait gémir de bien être.

Un peu trop relaxée sans doute, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il passe sa langue le long de sa colonne. Elle sursauta vivement en couinant le prénom de son amant, qui éclata de rire en réitérant son geste.

**_ Tu te rappelles quand je te disais que tu étais exquise?**

**_ Hmm hmm...** parvint-elle à dire, lorsqu'elle se fut remise des frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps.

**_ Et bien, avec le chocolat, tu l'es encore plus!** Ricana Jacob. **Je me demande si l'effet est le même... Partout...**

La réaction d'Amélie ne se fit pas attendre. Son bas-ventre se manifesta comme jamais auparavant, frémissant de désir pour l'homme qui lui léchait le dos.

**_ Pour ça... Il faudrait... Que tu le testes..**. haleta-t-elle, espérant qu'il la prenne au mot. Ils n'avaient pas eu de relation depuis trop longtemps au goût de la jeune femme, et elle espérait qu'il la prendrait au mot.

D'un geste vif, Jacob lui saisit les hanches et la fit se retourner. Le regard Amélie croisa celui empli de désir du jeune homme, et les deux protagonistes se fendirent d'un sourire lourd de sens. La respiration de la blonde s'accéléra lorsque Jacob déposa avec son doigt un peu de chocolat chaud sur sa poitrine durcie par l'envie avant de se lécher le doigt sensuellement, faisant la jeune femme gémir tout au long de son mouvement.

Il approcha son visage de la poitrine de sa belle et lui fit tout oublier, comme à son habitude, dès que sa langue épousa son téton. Le corps d'Amélie fut parcourut par de milliers de décharges électriques et s'arqua violemment, recherchant ardemment le contact avec celui de son aimé. Sa respiration, déjà erratique, s'arrêta pendant un long moment lorsqu'il s'attaqua à son autre poitrine. Ses mains agrippèrent les cheveux de Jacob et elle le força à ramener son visage vers le sien.

**_ Jake... Je veux... Te goûter... **implora-t-elle , à bout de souffle.

Jacob eut un sourire en coin et déposa du chocolat sur ses lèvres avant de les poser sur celles d'Amélie. Cette dernière répondit instantanément à son baiser avec une fougue qui la surprit autant qu'elle satisfit son compagnon. La chaleur de leurs lèvres chocolatées leur tourna la tête. Leur excitation était à son comble, et les mains d'Amélie s'activèrent à déboutonner la chemise de Jacob.

**_ Pantalon... **souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Jacob sourit et déboucla sa ceinture avec le même empressement que celui exprimé par la jeune femme. Bientôt, il se retrouva sur le lit, en tenue d'Adam, déglutissant en regardant Amélie s'approcher avec le pot de chocolat.

Elle grimpa sur le lit et trempa son doigt dans le liquide tiède avant de laisser une trainée chocolatée sur le torse de Jacob. Le jeune homme tressaillit en sentant la langue de son aimée récupérer chaque goutte du précieux liquide sur son corps. Son cœur se mit à battre à un rythme effréné lorsqu'elle prit position au dessus de lui. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il adorait la manière dont elle prenait la situation en main.

A son tour, Amélie le goûta avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Rien n'était aussi bon que Jacob hormis le chocolat, dans son esprit, alors les deux associés... C'était un vrai régal. Jacob, lui, n'en pouvait plus. Son érection commençait à devenir douloureuse tant il avait envie d'elle, et cette douce torture, ajoutée aux ondulations des hanches de sa belle, lui faisait perdre la tête. Au bord de l'implosion, il agrippa fermement ses hanches et la souleva légèrement avant d'entrer puissamment en elle, lâchant alors un grognement de satisfaction qui égalait le long gémissement d'Amélie.

Elle se mut au dessus de lui dans un rythme langoureux, savourant pleinement la jouissance qu'elle éprouvait de l'avoir enfin en elle, tandis que les mains affamées de son amant se promenaient partout sur son corps, désireuses de toucher chaque parcelle de sa peau afin de s'en rappeler lors de leur prochaine séparation de corps.

Leur regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Chacun reflétait exactement les mêmes sentiments. Désir, amour, abandon de soi. Jamais ils ne furent aussi sûr du lien qui les unissait qu'à cet instant, et leur plaisir n'en fut que décuplé.

Amélie comme Jacob accélérèrent la cadence au même moment. Les mouvements énergiques des deux amants firent tomber le pot de chocolat, qui s'étala sur eux ainsi que sur les draps, mais aucun d'eux n'en avait cure. Les gémissements de la jeune femme et les râles de bien-être de son amour s'élevaient dans la pièce, toujours plus intenses et lourds de sens.

Le torse de Jacob, de même que la poitrine et la nuque d'Amélie étaient couverts de chocolat. Sentant sa jouissance atteindre son paroxysme, il la ramena contre lui, changeant subtilement l'angle dans lequel il progressait en elle, et lécha le creux du cou de la jeune femme, la faisant tressaillir au passage.

**_ Jake.. Je... Je vais...** haleta-t-elle, secouée par des petits spasmes annonçant sa délivrance prochaine.

Jacob sourit contre sa peau. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir ce qui la propulserait au delà de ses limites. Il embrassa tendrement son épaule chocolatée avant d'enfoncer ses dents dans sa chair. Amélie bascula sa tête en arrière en lâchant un hurlement libérateur. Le membre de Jacob pulsait violemment, aidé par la constriction de l'antre de la jeune femme autour de lui, et il ne fut pas long à atteindre l'orgasme à son tour, explosant littéralement à l'intérieur d'elle.

Amélie retomba sur Jacob, essoufflée et complètement vidée. Jacob la serra contre lui et lui embrassant tendrement le front en riant doucement.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?** S'enquit Amélie, faussement boudeuse.

**_ Tu a du chocolat sur le visage. **Répondit-il en gloussant de plus belle.

**_ Tu peux parler, toi! T'es tout poisseux! **Répliqua-t-elle, hilare.

**_ C'est vrai, mais c'est de ta faute!**

**_ Qui a voulu me faire un massage au chocolat?**

**_ Qui a décidé de manger la crème de massage sur le lit?**

**_ Ok, t'as pas tort...** soupira-t-elle, vaincue.

Elle se redressa ensuite et ancra son regard à celui de Jacob, qui récupéra un peu de chocolat sur sa joue au passage.

**_ Merci pour cette super surprise... Ça me faisait mal au cœur de passer mon anniversaire loin de toi... Déjà que je n'ai pas été là pour le tien... **souffla-t-elle, soudain malheureuse.

**_ Je me fiche de mon anniversaire, Amélie. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, tu m'as offert mon cadeau aujourd'hui.**

**_ Ah oui? **S'étonna-t-elle. **Je croyais que le massage au chocolat était MON cadeau?**

**_ Oh, non! **S'empressa-t-il de répliquer.** Le massage est la cerise sur mon gâteau d'anniversaire...**

**_ Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?**

**_ Tu m'a offert la possibilité de fêter TON anniversaire avec moi. Rien que le fait de savoir que tu as changé de vie, de continent, de ville par amour pour moi, et que je peux enfin passer ce genre de moments avec toi... C'est quelque chose que je rêvais de faire depuis notre première rencontre, et c'est de loin le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire.**

Le cœur d'Amélie se serra face à l'aveu de Jacob, et elle ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme. En scellant ses lèvres à celles de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle finit par se dire que malgré toutes les difficultés qu'elle rencontrait dans sa nouvelle vie et malgré les moments de découragement, elle avait pris la bonne décision en venant habiter à New-York.


End file.
